Enter the Dragon
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. In the aftermath of battle, Ben Tennyson's soul was split in half before one of the two is transported into another world. An alternate Earth where a powerful threat closes in, Ben armed with his Omnitrix and allied with his new family, prepare to protect the Earth or die trying.


**This stems from another show from my childhood, Ben 10. I loved this show from the first episode and seen every season except for the bullshit reboot. I also grew up with watching Dragonball so I thought why not combined them? Finding an old document for this, I remade it to my current writing style.**

_My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson and I've got a story for you. One summer vacation when I was 10 years old, I went on a road trip with my cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max. The first night, I decided to take a stroll into the woods. When a star fell from the sky. I followed it to find a strange meteorite that opened up to reveal a mysterious watch of some kind. The watch was actually a very high-tech alien device known as the Omnitrix which held the DNA of over a billion sentient species throughout the universe, allowing the wielder to transform into any 10 active aliens through different playlists. From then on I became one of the world's greatest heroes known from every planet as Ben 10. I had fame. I had fortune. I had experienced a life nobody could ever dream of. Then it started...to grow old. Even tiring as nowadays nobody really needed me. I wanted to seek an alternate route that avoided the pain and sorrow that my fame and old reality had caused. Every broken relationship, destroyed friendships and love ones lost. Then one day came a call on my new Omnitrix._

_It reported that a strange incident was occurring where people were suddenly attacked to wake up not themselves anymore. With sparked interest, I checked it out. The cause was a mysterious attacker who turned out to be an alien called a Dark Star Warrior who went by the name of Mirror Knight. I used one of my classics, Diamondhead to counter this dangerous new foe. He was very strong and proved quite a challenge even for me but I managed to defeat him. However it wasn't a true victory only for me to see something glimmering in the reflection of his mirror sword. It was a young girl. My distraction cost me as the knight sliced me with his blade. I thought I was split in half to notice myself being separated from my body but the blade was shattered from that final desperate attack. My green spirit now having nowhere to go flew into the stars as I watched another soul took my body and role as a hero._

_I was flying into the starry sky to only hear a voice surrounding me. It was Professor Paradox. He told me that half of my soul was extracted from my body with the power of the Soul Mirror Sword and that there was no way to return to my original body since a new half took home within it. He told me my spirit was going to wander until reaching a brand new world. A world that truly needed Ben 10. I asked him to do one final thing for me. To tell my friends, my cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max along with everyone I knew that I loved them and it was my time to leave. Paradox smiled and disappeared soon after. This is how my story begins._

It had been a while since his soul drifted through the vast void known as space. He thought he would never find a new home after the endless drifting until he felt this strange pull. Feelings of touch came to him as his body began to return. Soon he felt something scratch against his side, the feeling of a familiar cloth, a soft breeze passing across his peach skin, and the sound of birds chirping before feeling something touched his cheek gently but repeatedly. "Hey… Hey! Wake up!" An energetic young girl's voice shouted as he began to open his emerald eyes to meet beautiful and bright lavender ones.

"Huh?" He asked as the boy released his voice sounded strange. It sounded younger. The male looked at who was in front of him. It was a young girl with light tan skin, bright lavender eyes, long onyx hair that was curled like waves to the sides, a slender body and wore a red shirt with a blue martial artist Gi that held a Japanese Kanji for dragon on the front and back, silver armbands, a blue collar around her neck with spikes around it, blue and silver lining boots, a blue haramaki sash and a brown monkey tail wagging from behind her. She was at least 3' 2 in height. "Are you okay, kid? You shouldn't be taking a nap on the ground." She spoke standing up.

'Kid?' He thought before looking over himself. He was back in his 10 year old body with the same slightly spiky brown hair, the same emerald eyes, light peach skin and skinny frame wearing his favorite white shirt with a black stripe down the center, military green cargo pants and black and white sneakers with his new Omnitrix which resembled a white and green wristwatch with a black faceplate that held a green hourglass outline and was a few inches taller than her.

'Just great. I'm going back to elementary school. At least I still have the Omnitrix.' Ben thought before the mysterious girl snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oh sorry. Yeah. I didn't really expect waking up here. Wherever here is. My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson. What's your name?" Ben asked as the girl giggled before smiling. "My name is Coco. Ryu Coco. So how did you found yourself on Mt. Paozu? Usually normal people get attacked by the monsters that live at the base of the mountain. Did you fought them off?" Coco asked interested.

Ben looked at Coco as if she was crazy. She seemed very interested in fighting for some reason. "I don't even know how I got here. I just woke up here with you. In fact, I don't even know where my home is." He answered a bit sad as Coco frowned before a lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. "I know! I should take you back to our house! You can live there with my mother Regala and our neighbors Goku, Gohan and Chi Chi! You'll be my first playmate that didn't have a tail like my mom, Gohan and I do or what Goku used to have!" Coco chuckled happily as Ben noticed her monkey tail wagging back and forth excitedly.

'I knew she was an alien. I wonder what alien species she belongs to or those people she mentioned… I'm glad at least aliens will still be in my life. Maybe this is what I've been looking for.' The boy thought considering his options. "You know what? Sure. I'll come with you. I really don't have anyone to turn too and it wouldn't be smart to stay here considering what you said about monsters lurking around." The brunette answered as Coco smiled with glee.

"Yay! Let's go go go!" She shouted happily as she grabbed ahold of his hand and ran up the mountain dragging the poor boy like a rag doll. 'Add super strength to the list of powers!' Ben thought as he held onto her for dear life. A trip that seemed to take only 15 minutes actually took 5 minutes due to her incredible speed adding it to the power list. The girl finally stopped as they arrived at two small houses that stood next to each other at the top of the mountain.

There was someone outside watering her garden out front at the house on the right. It was a young woman about 5'8 in height with soft tan skin, long onyx hair that was zigzagging from the top of her head to the lower bottom of her back, a brown monkey tail wrapped around her waist like a belt, bright red eyes, and a slender yet busty body wearing a rose pink shirt, blue jeans, dark armbands, and white shoes.

"Mama!" Coco shouted getting the older woman's attention from her flowers. "Well if it isn't my sweet yet strong Coco! And who's this young stud you brought? A new crush?" The young woman asked as Ben blushed while leaving little Coco confused. "Sorry about that. My name is Regala, Ryu Regala. You've already met my daughter Coco. What's your name young one?" Regala asked as he dusted himself off from Coco's little rush earlier.

"My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson. You've got a very energetic daughter that's for sure." He said as Regala just happily laughed. "I know. She was born with a lot more energy than any of my family had. She is just as energetic as our neighbor Goku." Regala chuckled brightly. "Hey look! It's Gohan! Hey Gohan!" Coco shouted as Ben turned around to see a young boy a good foot or so shorter than him with light peach skin, kind onyx eyes, slightly long black hair and brown monkey tail wearing a green and yellow jiangshi like outfit with a red Chinese hat that held a strange orange glass orb with 4 stars inside it, and small black boots.

"Hi Coco. Morning Miss Regala, um...who are you? My name is Son Gohan." The Little boy questioned curiously but polite nonetheless. "My name is Ben. I'm new around here." The brunette answered short and sweet. "Mom, Ben doesn't have anywhere to go. He told me he was lost and doesn't know where his family is. Can he stay with us? Please?" Coco asked as Ben looked extremely shocked.

'She wants to have a boy who she just met stay in the same house as her and her mother?! That's crazy!' He screamed in his head. "You know what? Sure. You'll also have a new playmate and someone to keep you out of trouble other than Gohan." Regala answered with a smile. "Really? Thank you so much!" Ben exclaimed and bowed his head respectively.

"Well. I should go into the city and get Ben some clothes and more supplies. I really don't have anything to fit his size. I've made lunch and it's cooling in the kitchen. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone!" Regala shouted as she suddenly levitated into the air and before taking off into the sky like a shooting star leaving the 10 year old brunette flabbergasted. "She can fly?!" Ben exclaimed clearly surprised.

From what he experienced from Coco's species is that they are super strong, super fast and now can fly into the air! What's next? Shooting energy balls from their hands? "I'm going into the forest to explore. Do you want to join me?" Gohan asked nervously twiddling his fingers. "Sure! I want to go fishing for some salmon!" Coco shouted excitedly. 'It'll give me a chance to see if the Omnitrix is working properly.' "Sure why not?" Ben replied causing Coco to giggle uncontrollably and Gohan to smile.

"Mom! I'm going to play with Coco and our new friend!" Gohan shouted as they heard an okay coming from the house signalling them that they were good to go. The group headed into the woods and the moment they went in Coco and Gohan were suddenly out of sight. "Jeez! They just forgot about me in a second. Well, at least I can do this without any trouble." Ben muttered to himself as he walked deeper into the woods unaware of something quietly stalking him.

The child found himself in a nice large sized clearing with a few boulders scattered around and a bright shade of light breaking through the trees' shade from above. "Alright. Let's see if you still work." Ben said as he pressed a button on the side of the Omnitrix before turning the faceplate. He scrolled through the holo-playlist of aliens until he found the perfect one to try.

"Here we go!!!" Ben shouted as he slammed his hand down on the faceplate as a huge flash of green light enveloped the clearing. Instead of a young brown haired human child, now stood a large 12 ft humanoid pill bug like alien with sharp yellow eyes, sharp yet scarce fangs, black markings around his eyes, yellow plated shell and lips with a stripe going down the center of his chest, stubby feet with thin small yet sharp black claws, thick arms with black claws, and a thick and round plated yellow shell on his back and arms. "Cannonbolt!!!" Ben cried with a deeper, raspy and more rough voice. "Ben?" A familiar voice asked as Cannonbolt turned around to see Coco standing behind him. She was watching him the whole time!

"Um, what are you talking about little girl? What is this Ben person you speak of?" He decided to play dumb as the boy was trying to keep his powers a secret for once unlike his last life. "You can't fool me Ben! I saw you transform silly! Hehehehe!" Coco chuckled as she ran up to him and roamed around the transformed boy. Her eyes were beaming with wonder as she examined his new body. "Wait… you aren't scared or terrified?" Cannonbolt asked quite surprised at the reaction he was getting from her.

Despite her being an alien too, Cannonbolt often scared quite a few people back home. "No. I think you look really cool and cute! Like a giant cuddly rollie pollie!" She giggled as she somehow climbed on top of his head in an instant. "Heh. Well, I call this form Cannonbolt! You want to see what he can do?" Ben asked as Coco had a huge grin grew on her face.

"Yes! I do! I really do!" Coco shouted jumping up and down like an excited monkey. "I need you to get off me for a moment." Cannonbolt instructed as the little monkey girl nodded and got off him. He then curled into a ball and began to roll at incredible speed before shooting forward. Cannonbolt toppled trees and boulders like they were nothing before uncurling himself.

Suddenly, Coco came running at him before wrapping the boy in a huge hug knocking Cannonbolt down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Hahaha! That is so cool! You were like a wrecking ball and were going so fast! And your skin is so soft!" Coco chuckled with the transformed child laughing alongside her. "You like that? How about this?" Cannonbolt questioned as he curled himself around Coco turning into a ball once more and began to roll around.

"Hahahahahaha!" Coco giggled in joy as he rolled across the forest. Strangely it was like she could see things outside of his armor shell body pointing out when to turn so he could crashing into trees. "We're going so fast! This is so fun!" Coco giggled as he made a few donuts before using a rock as a ramp to launch himself high into the air. He was pretty sure they were scaring off the wildlife a bit too much. Both looked to their left to notice a troubling scene. Gohan was lying on the ground and there was a large Saber Tooth Tiger that was preparing to devour the fallen child!

"Gohan's in trouble! Transform and Roll out!" Coco joked as he barely tried to stifle a laugh and worry about a copyright from the universe. Cannonbolt quickly turned around and charged towards the tiger. The moment the giant feline saw him as a frightened expression suddenly swallowed its face resulting with the beast running off terrified. "Huh?" The monkey boy asked quite confused only to notice a huge yellow ball charging straight towards him. "Aaaaaah!!!!" Gohan screamed as Ben leapt into the air and uncurled himself before he grabbed a hold of both Gohan and a laughing Coco then taking off once more in a curled ball.

"Aaagh!!! Coco! There's a big monster encasing us!" Gohan screamed in horror as Coco just giggled like the boy was being silly. "It's no monster! That's Ben, silly! Ain't this so fun?!" Coco questioned as Gohan looked dumbfounded until Cannonbolt smiled and the raven male noticed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Then something new came into view. It was a tall muscular 5' 9 man that looked a lot like Gohan but with black wild and spiky almost bedhead hair and the same onyx eyes but had no tail wearing a blue shirt and orange gi with a kanji on the front and back for turtle, blue wristbands, blue and orange striped boots and a blue sash around his waist.

"Uh oh." Cannonbolt panicked. "Goku/Daddy/Sir! Look out!!!" The trio shouted as the man turned to see the giant yellow ball charging straight towards him. "Aaaaaaagh!!!" Goku cried out as the camera viewed out of the forest until you can hear a huge crash. Back to our view you could see several torn down trees and Goku lying on his back in a daze with Cannonbolt lying on his back with a dizzy Gohan and wiped out Coco on top of him.

"Ouch." The group all muttered in pain and we're surely in a daze. "That. Was. Awesome!!! Let's do it again!" Coco giggled happily as Goku, Gohan and Ben snapped back to reality. "Ouch… what hit me?" Goku mumbled rubbing the bump on his head as he looked to see the two children on top of the transformed Ben but mainly stared at Cannonboly. "Hey Coco, Gohan and giant pill bug man. ...Giant Pillbug!?" Goku shouted suddenly in surprise once noticing that it was Cannonbolt who had crashed into him.

Then the Omnitrix symbol began to flash red before a huge red flash engulfed their view to reveal Ben back to normal as Coco and Gohan landed on him. "Oof! I'm going to be so sore in the morning." The brunette groaned as Coco and Gohan helped him up. "Alright. What's going on? Is that giant pillbug really this little kid?" Goku questioned with a mix of disbelief, curiosity and confusion.

"He's our new friend and playmate! His name is Ben Tennyson but I think I'll call him Ben 10! We were just playing with his Cannonbolt form that came from the weird watch of his! It was so fun! Right Gohan?" Coco asked excitedly as the guys sweatdropped. "Yeah. Ben saved me from being attacked by a tiger but we didn't mean to crash into you daddy." Gohan answered as Ben looked surprised in hearing this guy was Gohan's dad.

"Oh. My name is Goku. It's nice to meet you Ben. So how did you transform?" Goku asked. "Well. Let's just say it's a very long and crazy story. I'll tell you guys on the way back." Ben said with a chuckle. This new world wasn't going to be so bad after all. Especially with people like Gohan, Goku, Coco and Regala. He was going to love this new life and the adventures to come.

**That's it. I thought of revamping some of my old documents since seeing the potential they had despite my terrible writing. This story was written when I was 13 years old along with quite a few others. I hoped you enjoyed it! Ciao!**


End file.
